The Best Patient
by golflover
Summary: This is about a dream I had. Its about metting Alan Rickman and working along with him.This is the first fan fiction story i have written.


Fan Fiction

By Brittany Reynolds

BEEEEP! "Dr. Reynolds please come to the main lobby" BEEEEP! Great, I thought now what? I looked at my watch and realized I had 30 minutes until my next patient. They haven't yet told me the gentlemen's name yet. I thought it was peculiar then I decided that this was probably a typo that good for nothing secretary Paige had made. She always managed to mess up patients records. Then my thought got interrupted by the noise of the elevator doors opening. I stepped inside no one else was there just me and my thoughts. On the way down my thoughts wondered. What do my patients think with my office so high I was in physical therapy after all why was my office so high up? 20 floors my patients were required to travel some could hardly walk. My thoughts were once again interrupted by the soft clunk of the elevator telling me I was on ground floor. I stepped out and walked to the desk "yes?" I said politely with that fake smile I use with Paige "there's a lady waiting in interview room 2 she said it was urgent." "ok" I said wondering what could be urgent I was only a physical therapist I never got urgent calls. I knocked before I entered to be polite. "Hello" I said while shaking the lady's hand "I'm Dr. Reynolds I'm the head therapist you wish to speak with me?" "yes I'm Margret Smith I'm Alan Rickman's agent" I stood in awe and disbelieve at those words. I love Alan Rickman I thought I wonder why his agent wanted to talk to me? Relizing I've taken to long of a pause to think, I came back to earth "and what can I help you with Mrs. Smith?" I asked politely "well you see Alan is your next patient I do believe he's been having some ankle troubles. He is heading this way as we speak he just got his x rays made here yesterday and nothing is severly wrong it is just some stretched tendons of some sort and I was wondering if you could make sure he stays away from fans to were he can stay focused on getting better and not be bothered by pesty fan lady at the office recommended you for the job. She said you would be capable of taking care of I was wondering if you would do his therapy." I stood there hardly able to take in the words she was saying "of course I would be happy to Mrs. Smith" I said trying to keep my cool. "ill be sure to keep Mr. Rickman safe from fan grils and give him the best possible treatment for his ankle." "Thank you so much" She said joyfully. "When is his appointment" I asked curiously "In 20 minutes" she replied. Dear God I thought to myself in 20 minutes I would meet Alan Rickman how on earth could I stay professional through this it may have been slightly easyer if I had more of a notice. Back to the real world I thought "If you will excuse me Ill go get his room ready" I said "yes, sure that's fine, thanks again doctor" "your welcome" Then I left the room and closed the door softly and headed for the elecator my mind racing I wasn't really paying attentionto my surrondings I her the elecator open I started to walk inside without making sure no one was inside. Then I bumped into a man I surly would have fell over if he hadn't caught me. I looked up this wasn't an ordinary man it was Alan Rickman. "I'm so sorry Mr. Rickman I should have been paying more attention" he smiled "It's okay Mrs.?" "Miss Reynolds" I told him "I will be your therapist actually sir" I managed to stammer out "if uou would like you could either go into interview room 2 were I belive your agent is if she hasn't left or you could come on up to my office" he looked at his watch and said "Im 20 minutes early are you sure you are ready?" he asked kindly "actually" I explained "im going to clean out your room now it should only take 5 or so minutes you can go on inside if you don't mind standing until I clean out a chair" "Ill just come on up then" he smiled and when I got inside the elevator with him he asked what floor we were going to. Smooth I thought you just ran into him almost falling and now you didn't even bother to press the elevator button for him" "Floor 20" I said he seemed tense to me mabey he isn't in hospitals much mabey he dosnt really like being around doctors I thought so I started small talk the best and most effective way to calm a nervous patient down. "how are you" "well if I said I was great I would be lying" he chuckled "how are you" "im good" I lied my ankles as a matter of fact were killing me. I planned on using the 30 extra minutes to give myself much needed therapy but it was okay I got to meet Alan after all. The elevator opened, he held his hand on the side of the door so it wouldn't shut on me. What a gentleman I thought, most people didn't tend to the elevator doors if it shut on you then it shut on you no one really cared. I thanked him "come with me" I said careful not to walk to quickly so I didn't pressure him of keeping up with me stressing the ankle. To tell you the truth we were going about the same pace I could tell by the way he was limping it was really bothering him as was mine I could tell I was walking with a slight limp. I knew before long it would lock up again an I wouldn't be able to walk. "am I going to fast?" I asked "no your fine" he said but I slowed my pace just a little anyway. I tried to be polite and open the door for him after all he was the patient but he beat me to it "thank you" I said thinking how kind he was especially for a celebrity. He nodded and followed me to my private office. It wasn't an office really it was more just an examination room that I used to interview patients for the first time. This time I opened the door for him. He thanked me and I smiled and nodded in recognition. "sorry for the mess" I apologized "its been a busy day" there was measuring tools, belts, models, and bandages everywhere. I cleaned off the table first so he could sit then I cleaned off my stool then washed my hands to make sure I was sterol I always felt better when someone washed there hands in front of me before examining me. I noticed that he still seemed nervous. I asked him to remove his shoes and socks he did so. He was swollen, I noticed. "so" I said "how'd we hurt it" I tried to use humor to calm him down a bit. "I don't know actually" he said puzzled "these past few months ive just been in pain and a lot of swelling but the doctors said I only had" "stretched tendons" I finished his sentence "I had the same thing when I was a child they thought I was faking all my pain and I was limping as bad as you are. Let me guess they acted like you shouldn't be in that much pain didn't they" he stared at me with amusement "yes actually they did" he explained after a moment of thought. "ah ha" I said as I patted his knee for showing that I cared and understood his pain, but he jumped at this "Relax" I said "I will tell you when im about to do something or o wait did that hurt you are you having pain in your knee as well?" I asked I started to feel bad "no it didn't hurt im just a little nervous that's all" I made sure to not stand up from my stool because that seemed to make everyone nervous. When he was sitting on the table and I on the short stool my head only came up to his stomach, I looked up at him and told him "I assure you there is nothing to be nervous about. You are in good hands" I smiled trying to comfort him. "If you ever get uncomfortable,start hurting, or anything just tell me to stop and I will. Okay?" "alright" he started to smile now wich made me feel much better. "I'm going to examin your ankle now tell me if it hurts any. Okay?" He nodded I rolled his pant leg up to his knee and placed my hand on top on his foot to feel the tendons. They didn't seem to be in too bad of shape. I looked up at him "o my" I said "these are the worst tendons ive ever seen how can you even walk?" His eyes got huge and he got scared "Im only joking" I said "there isn't a thing wrong with them" He looked relived then a look of concern came upon his face " if the tendons are fine then why am I in so much pain doctor?" "please call me Brittany" it always felt like a more friendly environment for the patient when they could call you by your first name. "well" I said "we are going to figure that out. Im not certified in diagnosing injuries but I can give you my opinion" "please do" he said I nodded I stuck my right foot out and moved it in a circular motion "can you do that for me?" He nodded and did so he only made it two revolutions until he scrunched his face up in pain. "okay stop we aren't here to cause you more pain if something hurts be sure and tell me and we will do something different" he nodded "did you here that popping noise?" "yes" he said paying close attention "that I do belive is your ligaments coming up over your bone that is what I had and when I moved my ankle in a circular motion it popped loudly and hurt." "I tell you what ill ice your ankle for 15 minutes and wrap it up nice and tight for you then you may leave, ill go get the ice ill be right back." I left the room and closed the door got two ice packs. I was glad I sat close to the door because I could hardly walk and I didn't want Alan to worry about me. I carried both ice packs back and as I opened the door one of my assistances asked why I was limping so I told her and naturally Alan herd. I really didn't want to talk about it but naturally he asked me about my ankles as I placed the ice on and wrapped it in a bandage around his leg and set the timer to 15 minutes. "are you alright" he asked politely " ill be fine" I answered then I thought it was a rude response. He just nodded " Im sorry Mr. Rickman I shouldn't have been so rude" "Alan please just call me Alan" "yes Mr. rick I I mean Alan." It was hard for me to call any patient by there first name because I was accustom to calling the Mr. Mrs. Or Miss. "so do you mind me asking how you hurt it?" he asked cautiously "not at all" I said with a smile even though I hated talking about it. It always made me sad. "well when I was 10 I hurt my ankle badly playing softball I could hardly walk into the doctors office. They thought I was faking it and just told me it was stretched tendons. Then 3 years later I hurt it playing volleyball and I couldn't walk the next day so we made an appointment with a doctor and I had an MRI and it didn't show anything. So we traveled a long way to a sports medicine doctor who doctored professional sports players and he told me I needed surgery. So I got the surgery they cut out some muscle and I had two ligaments torn and they were torn from the muscle I also had two severely stretch tendons and they tightened them up." "wow" he exclaimed "so I take it you still have pain" "hahaha" I laughed Its been o let me see umm 15 years now since ive had one day without pain" his eyes widened "15 years wow I cant imagine" "its okay ive learned to deal with it and I carry on with my life" I could feel my ankle swelling I really wish I had been sitting on the table it always helped with my swelling. I looked over and the table was large enough to hold 3 people so I regretfully asked if he minded if I sat on the table. "of course" he said he started to slide over but I quickly said "no no its ok I will just walk around" I only thought I could walk great I thought ive locked up again so I just rolled my stool around to the other side and grabbed a pillow underneath the table and I propped my foot up on it as a lied down. I covered my face to hide my pain from Alan. Then the pain became unbearable and I started to feel a tear run down my face I thought out of all times why now why infront of a patient why in front of Alan Rickman but I couldn't control it. So I lay there with tears running down my face I tensed my muscles as I always did it normally would help. Alan noticed me in pain and crying silently. I had my eyes closed and sudnly I felt a hand on my face whipping the tears I jumped. It was Alan "are you alright?" he asked kindly already knowing the answer "yes" I said quietly "its only a bit of pain" I lied it was the greatest deal of pain I felt in a long time. I raised up and put my head in my hands I couldn't stop crying he patted my back and rubbed it while saying "it will be ok" the buzzer went off time to take his ice off I raised up and tried to pull myself together "its alright" he said "I can take it off" I just nodded I could not believe what I just done I agreed to my patient to take care of himself I felt terrible for doing that. "I'm sorry" I said while breathing hard "I should have taken that off for you im normally not this rude" he reached over and held my hand "your most defiantly not rude your just in more pain than I or anyone else can imagine" I nodded I thought what am I doing I should be strong in front of my paitents. "Here ill help you out" I said "you most certainly will not help me out im going to stay with you and make sure you will be okay" "ill be fine I don't want to keep you waiting" "im not leaving until I know you will be alright" he nodded and ment every word he said. So I finaly agreed to let him stay, then one of my assistance came in and seen me and asked if I was alright I told her I was fine. She looked at Alan and said "here ill show you out" then I lied and said "he isn't finished with therapy yet you can go on home ill lock up when we are finished." She nodded and left. Alan looked at me and asked "im not done with therapy yet?" "yes you are done but you said you wanted to stay didn't you that was the only way for you to stay." "Ah" he said laughing slightly


End file.
